


Simple

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Jeremiah was never sprayed.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventeenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I Hunger by Ross Copperman in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7k9GuJYLp2AzqokyEdwEw2?si=dorBGgMiToO5QKfK83VVhQ
> 
> Day seventeen: Jeremiah was never sprayed.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Jeremiah looked at Bruce and suddenly he couldn't breathe, he'd never seen anything so wonderful, Bruce kept looking at his designs at the table, Jeremiah looked away, he didn't wanted to be so obvious, and continued the conversation with Jim, the policeman must have had a screw loose to seriously think about sending him and Bruce to they death.

He shake Bruce's hand, it looked like an electric lightning bolt had gone all over his body, skin-to-skin contact made Jeremiah lose air again, he'd never felt that before, he didn't think there was love at first sight, not until now. 

"You have a brilliant mind" Jeremiah was surprised, he lifted his eyes to find the youngest looking at him, and no one had ever praised him that way, as if it _meant_ it. He was really something from another world. Bruce talked about how they shouldn't let fear overwhelm them, and something about standing up against the terrorists, Jeremiah took a sip of his drink and gave Bruce a half smile, he agreed, he knew he would agree with everything Bruce had said since "You have a brilliant mind". He was doomed. 

He sat in the chair trying to calm his breathing, Jerome was trying everything to get him out of his calm. He took the knife his brother handed him, he heard Bruce talk to Jeremiah about not doing it, but the only thing he could think of was to end it all, of course, that didn't work, he fell to the ground and felt Jerome kicking him, he really wanted to stand up and face his brother, but he didn't think he could, or was afraid of what people would think. 

Shots are fired, Jerome runs out, Jeremiah thought Bruce would run after him, but he felt hands on his shoulders helping him up.

"Are you all right?" Bruce looked worried, looking for injuries.

''I'm fine, are **you** alright?" He also looks at Bruce's body, looking for injuries. He didn't think the younger one would have been hurt but he seemed to have a tendency to attract bad luck.

"I'm okay" Bruce says by taking his hands off Jeremiah's shoulder, they heard a loud noise, a car alarm.

Jerome was dead. He didn't know how to feel about it, after all, he was his twin brother. And yes, he was a horrible person, but Jeremiah imagined that if they lived another life, he might not have become that monster. Or he was just deluding himself and Jerome would always be that way. He spent some time looking at the body in the car, until he decided it was too much, he just wanted to go home, and that's what he did, or tried to do. 

"Mr. Valeska" He hears Bruce's voice, if it were anyone else Jeremiah would have ignored it, but it wasn't.

"Jeremiah, please" He felt strange with the boy calling him Mr. Valeska.

"Jeremiah" The redhead never liked the sound of his name so much until now "I was wondering if you'd let Wayne's Company finance the generator, I really think we could do great things for Gotham together" Bruce puts his hand in the pocket of his coat "I understand if you need time to think, especially with what just happened, I'm sorry about your brother" Bruce seemed to mean that. He _really_ lamented the death of Jerome, a monster who put him through hell. Jeremiah was more attracted to this compassion. 

"Thank you," he says with a slight smile, Bruce really was something else, "I'll be in touch," and then he walks away, feeling the boy's eyes following him. 

  
Jeremiah accepted the offer, he couldn't wait to start working on the generator, and working with Bruce, the first day Bruce had said he was coming, Jeremiah almost had a nervous breakdown, Ecco, fortunately calmed him down. 

The first day was easy, just like the others, Bruce would come and they would work on the generator, but it was more than that, they talked about their personal lives, their families, they shared drinks, sometimes they would go out, but rarely, they preferred to stay in the bubble they created around them. Each day Jeremiah found himself falling more for Bruce, he thought the younger one shared the same feelings, he couldn't be faking all those looks, the touches, the soft words, the smiles. It was all like a fairy tale. Except when they returned to the real world.

"Do you like me? Like, _like_ me?" Bruce asks in one day, Jeremiah looks at him unsurprisingly, he was expecting a question like this, having known Bruce as well as these past few months.

"Yes," he simply says. Because it was simple.

"Uh...Me too'' And they left it in the air, until Bruce asked a question about the generators, they didn't have to hurry, they were building something around them, a labyrinth of their own that only they knew the way out. It would take some time. 

  
One night, he and Bruce kissed, he doesn't remember who took the first step, he just remembers it was magic. 

Kissing was a normal thing between them now, it seemed that in front of other people too, when Jeremiah went to the mansion and Bruce gave him a brief kiss in front of Alfred, it seemed that it was... Simple. Familiar. 

They finished the generator, now they could take power to half of Gotham, Jeremiah was never so proud, this was their baby. 

With no excuse to pass the time, Bruce asked him if he wanted to go on a date with him, Jeremiah said yes. And Bruce never stopped coming every day. Sometimes Jeremiah was the person who would visit him. Sometimes they slept in each other's houses, and sometimes quickly becamed the whole time, until Bruce asked him to move in with him, which led them to their first fight, not about something important, but about the furniture, and the decoration of **their** room, but soon they solved it.

Jeremiah proposed, Bruce accepted.

Bruce became the Batman, Jeremiah gave all the support to his beloved, he would sew Bruce every time he got hurt, Jeremiah also helped, but from inside the BatCave.

They adopted Robin, they had talked a lot about it, in the end Jeremiah thought they would only go to an orphanage, but when Bruce brought Robin home, he knew that the boy was their son. 

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
